hearts afire
by xXxmistytehbroenyxXx
Summary: carmilla payne meets a speshel somone...
1. Chapter 1

onse ther was a rly cole band calld blak dog gost! ther wer 4 memers.

azalea was da drumer. se was born in noo york an had cute blak hare. se lovd hip hop music an her favrit ting to do was EET!1 se was also puzessd by tha gost of on of her frens. somtimes wen da ban playd, da gos caem out an rappd!

ravioley was da gitarest. he was born in jappen an was ten ears old. he had long poipel hare and was bettar at playen a gitar than any1 els!1 he waz also rly rly rly god at karatey an vidio gamz.

da bassest was namd twinkle. se had gren hare an one red ey. se was a badass stanast!1 twinkle was alwayz getten fucken drunk an fiten peepl. if ther was on ting se hated it was PERPZ!11

las but not leas was te singr carmilla. se had lon bloo hare and was rly hot. se liked zombys an bvb an asken alaxandrya. her frenz calld her teerdrop becase it sonded cool an goff.

dis story is abot carmila an te gang...an der aventurs with a certen other bang...


	2. Chapter 2

on nite blak dong gost was playen at a club. tey wer playen te hit song on sad monten. unfartunitly, te crowd was ful of prepz!1 "boooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" dey sed at te kewl musix. "hAY FUCK U ASHOLE" wrinkle scremed. se jumpd into te crow an sarted fitin! carmill got reel embarressd. se ran out of te club...into a dark ally.

sudnly someon walkd up to her! "ar u ok" he assd. "ye im god" caramel sed. "hay u lok lieku cud use a plase to stay. wana sty in dis hotle with me n my band?" he asd me.

"o ur in a band? me to! mine is cald black dong"

"cole. my ban is calld grorillaz"

farmilla saw dat he had bloo hare an no eys...jus like her. (carmielas eys got nockd out by twinky!)

"wel...ok! lets go"

tey wen to te hotle.


	3. Chapter 3

so tey wen to da hotel. "ok meat the band" 2d sed.

der was a litle chinees gurl in a pile of close on te flor. "wee" se sed as se jumpd into dem. "dast nudel" 2d aspland. model lokd at camera an sed somtin in ginese. ter was a big guy aslepe in a chare. "dat rustle. he te drumr" 2s sed. jsu den ter was a lodu crash from da baffrom!11 "an dats cumrod" 2d sad as murick ran out. "oy fasayk" he yedl at 2d.

"wat maverick" 3d assd. "rAAAAAAAAAAA" mudrick sed as he ran at 2f! "aaa" 2d sed afrade. chameleon punchd murder an he nokd out!1

"wow tanks chamomile" 2d sed.

noddel sed somtin in chipese an 2d nooded. "ur rite nodule. camisole...lest go out. u n me"

cameo giggld as 2d tok her han...an tey wen out on da town!11


	4. Chapter 4

OK. dis is NUT a jock! also wear ar my revews? pls giv

* * *

camrila wock up in te hotal. "weat amm i...o ye,. me n tootie wen aprtin." se was waren 2d shit an som bootie short. se snugld 2d hoo was waren undieware. (IT WAS HOT IN HTE ROM U PERVS) jus den mrudoc crashd in!11 he grabs 2e! "hoo do fak is dis prositoshun hore" he yeld. "oh it ma fren camra" 2d sed scarrd. "you litle shit" merdock sed. he pucnhd 2d!

"NOOOOOOOOOO" farmer yedl;! se hit mrudock in his tiney peenis an he nokd ot. "wow tanz carmile" 2d sed. we kissd pahsneitle.

just den murdcok woke up!111 "u fucken BICH" he scremd. me an 2d ran!11 sudnly an ass stuck in te wal next to us!1 "O NOSE HE HAZ AXS" 2del smeerd. "RUN PARMESAN RUN"

we ran 4 oru lifes!11


	5. Chapter 5

ok so som1 sed my chappers wer to shurt. so hears a longr 1 hehehe an can i get maor GUD revoos pls?

* * *

vanilla an 2d wer ruenen 4 our lifes! "camouflage quik. get in da car!11" he yodeled. dey jumpd into a blak stilo camero!11 "overlod. overlod. overlod. coem up to hte overlord" 2d san as we drov awy. camrlia sied at hiss exy voise. sudnly noddle jumpd out!111

"aaaa nodos wtf" dey cryd. "haha bichs" se sed. "we ghetto get awy from murdick tho. he drunk as a muthefuka"

dy drov down te rode. "hay wat dat" nudist cryd,. carmula tutrnd to se murder chasen us!1 "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" we al scremd as nerdoc thru axs at us. 2d pulld ovr an cmalria got out to FITE. jus den a blak car nockd into mrudocs car an tey feared fof te rode!1 "tf" 2d an camrila sed.

te noo car dor open an...tWINK STEPD OUT!111

"o dinkle, u savd us1111" carmil;a yeld. se hugd sprinkl an se hugd bak. "nao wats goen on here" sed murdick to twinkey yellen. "dat was me best car"

"wel" camisole sed..."lets al sit don an asplane from da beginen..."


	6. Chapter 6

ok so dis story is in da form of...a fASHBRACK!111

* * *

twibble was driven alon an got in a crash. se craxhed into a bulden wer camrila was worken an nocked out her eys! "hey wil u be the singr of ma band" kibble askd. "ok" carmial sed. tey neaded a drumer, so tey wwen an got azalia.

cordial had a bf name paul but he cheetd on her wit twinky! so he got kikd out an tey neeaded a noo drumr. tey herd a crahs on teh basemen!1 se tinkerbell wen to go chek it out. "omg u guiz teys a kid don here"

an dast ho blak dog gost was formede!1

"wo" sed 2d vary fasinatec. "yeh wer pretty kewl" camrina sed wif a smile.

"our store is da ezagct same!11" murdoc sed ."omg tat meenn we wer nment to met!1" ravioely sed. "um ye" nodle sed blushen. se was obveosly in lov...wit romeo.

everyon wen in tehr cars to the gorillazs hose...to be romates!1


	7. Chapter 7

oK dreem4muzic or whatevr the fuk ur name is, quit complanen. u don hav to reed dis u pikky bich

* * *

me an 2d wen for a car ride. i had my hare in a sexay ponytale an i was sigen on of my songs. it wsa calld john wayn an teh music video had zomby monkeys!1 2d sed my music was rly good. like even bettr than gorillas!1

anuwuas we wen tto my aparnment. we wer haven a delsih meel of ramin noodls an tee wen sudny ther was anock at the dor!

"il get it sweety" i sed flirtily to 2d. "heheehejehwjheheheeheeeee" he gigld. i opend te dor an ter was a girl ther. se wore sunasses an red pans to mach a stupid red ty se was waring. "hoor u" i assd. "im polla. wer ma 2d" se yelld. 2ds ey turned wite!111

"ppppolla" 2d gasd/ "my syko ex/"

pollen chasd 2d eevrywer!1 "halp" he sed

ip unchd paul an he flew out te winnow! only we wer on the 58239758947260675082769385290768435986593764903th flor an se fel to th gron an got ded.

so after ppole djyed 2d lookd happy. "wow tanks camrilla:

jsu den he SCREEMD!2 i lokd over ans aw...nOOLDE ON JIANT RUSTLES HED!111


	8. Chapter 8

sudnly me n 2d wer at passick beech. "o hear we are at poptat bitch" 2d sed assitedly. "this plase is so roamnic. lets gho carmila...les go for a wok:

"wel ok" is ed. me n 2d went for a wole.

"oh varmin, i lobv u. u make my peenis hard" 2d sed with a blush. "oh tats so sweat" i replid. we kissd passivly. i smuggld 2d. "i wana stay wit yoo forver" ee sed in his sexy cockey assent. jus den mrudoc bust in! "ok lovbirds stop fuckin an lets go"

"watr wear we goen" 2d assd putten his arse around me proteckivly "to reckord music duh" cumrod sed. 2d lokd at me sadley. "wel carmial, i gess ill see u soon. i gota go"

"didu not get hte momo faseake?/ ses in thr bad too"

i squeed haply! murdoc put me on al te instements caus i can play dem al. i san with 2d an evryonm thot i was gud. "wow we shud replase 2d wit u" muddy sed. "hehehehahaheehahha" is ed hopen nutjob was only joken.

dat nite 2d tok me to hsi rum. "so misty i mean cauliflower, i rly want to shoe u somethin..."

"ooo what" i sed. ten we kissd!1

* * *

oky guiz. nex chapper is _**smut**_. i wan_** 10 totle revews** _an then u get the nex chapped ok?


	9. Chapter 9

ok i now i sed it woud only updt8 wit ten reews, but im BOARD. so her u next chapper but u don get smut x.x

i wok up on mornen an lokd at me tummy. "o wow i got fat...i msu hav had to much fodo at murdecs partey las ntie" i sed. ten my someck kickd! "aAaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" i screm. 2d run in. "carmila wat happoon" he ass very concern. "2d...im preggent" i anounce.

2d gaspd. "varmint...dats wonerful!" he pick me up an do a spin. murdec cam crahsin in./ "wat de fuk is al te yellen about"

"vanila ice pregnet!" 2d rapped. murder gaspd. "omg so cute" he sed. "i can wait to se it. i bet itl be te cutst bby evar"

"wat shal we naem it" 2d assd after cumrod elft.

"wellllllllllllllllll i leik gered...liek egret way..." i sed. "ok ten. jeread it is" we desided. i pettd my tumy...nowin tat geradl was saf wit us.


	10. Chapter 10

a wile later me n 2d wer relaxin on teh cooch wen suddnly i fet a payne. "ow" i moned. btu not in a sex e way u pervets. 2d gassd. "o camaro...yor haven de bebe!" eh assplaned happly. "wel it focken hurt so let go to a hostile"

"ter is no hostil. we on passick beech"

"WAT" i cryd.

"lol jk jk jk. les go bae"

so we drov to teh huskie. wit murdicks driven it onl tok liek 2 secons. "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" i yolled as te baby sated to cum. 2d hold my han. "misty i meen carmila it ok." he assued me. son te baby was out! it was...A GURL!11111111111111

"wtf wat r we gona cal her" i assd as te baby gurl did a weep.

"ummmmmm hoe abot amy" 2d sed. "liek amy le from evinessence"

"o 2d dat perrfec" i asclamd. i cudld our litle ame. se gigld at 2d cas he look goffy. ami had brite blu hare an it was as log as mein. it wen done to her nees. se als had no ey! se was a bootfiu l beutifl bab.

"OWWW" i yedl sudnly. anoter bab was cumin! "battl stayshens" mudcock yeld . son ter was a nut abby out...a bOI!111111111111111

"o gererd" i gassd at the cute bb. he lookd liek a mini 2d!

2d herd me close...an i new we wud be togethr forev.


End file.
